


how it thrills me, nearly kills me

by asagirigen



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Hand Jobs, Honey, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asagirigen/pseuds/asagirigen
Summary: “Ah, Mentalist.” Senku says, turning around. He has a spoon in one hand, pen in another. He’s obviously writing something down but Gen can’t quite see from where he’s standing--but what Senku's eating with a spoon looks familiar.Wait, what the fuck?Gen blinks, walking over to his boyfriend, eyes growing wider and wider with each step. “Senku-chan, is that..."
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 206





	how it thrills me, nearly kills me

**Author's Note:**

> senku bottoms

Even from outside of the observatory, Gen can smell something sweet. Which is… weird, and slightly threatening, considering Senku sometimes fiddled with chemicals and such whilst high up off the ground. He was a scientist, sure, but he could be pretty theatrical sometimes.

“Senku-chan~” The Mentalist sing-songs, climbing up. The sweet smell only gets stronger, and he can see that Senku’s eating… something. “Whatcha doin’?”

“Ah, Mentalist.” He replies, turning around. He has a spoon in one hand, pen in another. He’s obviously writing something down but Gen can’t quite see from where he’s standing--but what Senku's eating with a spoon looks familiar.

Wait, what the _fuck?_

Gen blinks, walking over to his boyfriend, eyes growing wider and wider with each step. “Senku-chan, is that honeycomb? You’re eating it with a spoon?”

“Yeah?” Senku pops another spoonful in his mouth, chewing, swallowing, and then spitting out the waxy comb on a scrap piece of paper that’s… covered in chewed up wax. That’s kinda gross. 

“How?” Gen asks, hand on Senku’s desk. “It’s so… sweet? You’re just eating it with a spoon? How?”

“Uh, pretty easily?” Senku deadpans, dipping the spoon into the honeycomb. With just a little bit of pressure, the combs break, and the honey oozes out. The scientist scoops it up and pops it into his mouth. “Like that. Want some?” 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Gen says, wrinkling his nose. It made such loud noises in Senku’s mouth. Gen’s never been bothered by the sound of people eating, and he’s not really bothered now, but it sort of sounded… a little bit… “Sure?”

Senku snorts, scooping up another spoonful. “Heh. You sound scared, Mentalist. Open your mouth.”

Wiping a bead of sweat from his face, Gen laughs, slightly anxious. “You know, Senku-chan, if I didn’t see you eat some yourself, I too~ootally would have thought you poisoned that.” 

Senku doesn’t reply with anything but a grin. Holy shit. That’s actually kinda unsettling, even for a Mentalist like Gen. Actually, it’s unsettling _especially_ for a Mentalist like Gen.

Knowing there’s only one option, the Mentalist sighs, and opens his mouth wide. Senku spoons in the honeycomb, and Gen shuts his mouth around the spoon. Jesus fucking _Christ_ on a _stick_ that is so _goddamn sweet._

Gen nearly chokes with how sweet it is. He _likes_ sweet things and even this is overwhelmingly sweet. He covers his mouth with his hand as he chews, feeling the honey practically melt into his mouth. He reaches in to grab the chewed up wax--yup, kinda gross--and places it in the pile with Senku’s. “That’s really sweet.”

“Wow, you’re welcome.” Senku replies, sarcastic. Gen briefly wonders why he’s in love with this man. “It’s good though, right?”

“Mmn,” Gen mumbles, swallowing his saliva. Geez. It’s all thick and sticky now. He glances over at Senku, who is eagerly eating more. That’s mildly horrifying! “You know, Senku-chan, I really didn’t peg you for the type to eat this sort of stuff. Like, y’know, sweet things? I mean, I _like_ sweet stuff, and even this is a bit too much for me.”

The scientist hums, pulling the wax out of his mouth. Like Gen’s, his saliva is sticky looking. Senku has to wipe his hands on the paper, which, yeah, still sorta gross, but it’s also a little bit…

“Hey, Senku-chan~” Gen hums, stepping closer, his hand on the desk. A smirk spreads across his face. “Your saliva all sticky like that reminds me of something.”

Senku eyes him, a matching grin endorning his features. “You horny Mentalist.” 

“Me?” He replies, pointing to himself with a little glint in his eyes. “I have nooooo~ idea what you’re talking about, Senku-chan! Are you sure you’re not the horny one here? Maybe I was talking about something pure.” 

“I don’t believe you even one millimeter, Gen,” Senku snorts, swirling the spoon in the honey. He pushes the honeycomb to the side, scooping up a spoonful of honey that’d seeped out of the comb. “But if that’s true, why don’t you share with me what you were thinking?”

Gen gasps, mock-offended. “You’re _tewwible,_ Senku-chan! You want me to say something so… dirty?! Gosh… I had _no_ idea you were like this! Don’t you know I’ve never had a dirty thought in my _life_?”

“Uh-huh.” The scientist says, with a doubtful grin. “Hey, Gen. Do you want some more honey?” 

He brandishes the spoon to his lover. It’s completely full to the brim of bright golden honey. There’s no comb or even a small trace of wax. Senku’s smile hasn’t faded. 

Gen thinks about it. “I’m okay, Senku-chan. It was too sweet for me. More for you!”

“Is that so.” Senku replies, standing up. He’s still holding the spoon, and with a tilt of the hand, he pours the honey into his mouth, but he doesn’t swallow it. Gen watches the sticky liquid pour into his lover’s mouth and rest on his tongue. 

Arousal courses through him like flame. 

“You still don’t want any?” The scientist asks. He’s speaking with his mouth full, keeping the honey in his mouth, carefully, so he doesn’t swallow it or let it drip down the sides of his mouth. 

Gen reconsiders, staring into Senku’s ruby red eyes. He thinks of the honey’s sweetness--how overwhelming it was. He thinks of the slight floral tasting tinge, he thinks of how heavy and sticky it was in his mouth. He wonders if Senku would make the honey taste even sweeter.

He presses his lips to Senku’s, parting his lips to kiss the scientist deeper. The honey melts in their mouths, passing from one tongue to the other and then back again. It’s sweet. It’s so sweet. It’s dizzyingly sweet, it’s overwhelmingly sweet, it’s so sweet that Gen feels like, after this, he’ll probably never be able to have anything sweet for the rest of his life.

It tastes so goddamn good.

Gen threads his fingers through Senku’s hair with one hand, and with the other he reaches down to squeeze the scientist’s ass in his hands, revelling in the gasp that came from his lover’s mouth as he did so. Gen swallows the noise up, stifling it, devouring it, making it _his._

He kisses his lover roughly, tenderly, gently, sweetly, passionately. When they pull away, a line of sticky saliva connects them. Gen’s panting into Senku’s mouth, and the scientist laughs, tucking a thick strand of white hair behind the Mentalist’s ear. 

“You changed your mind, Mentalist?”

“Mhm,” Gen replies, reaching out to dip his finger in the honey. It comes out sticky, wet and dripping. There’s a thick, sweet haze in the air. Pulling Senku’s collar to the side, Gen rubs his honey-coated finger against his lover’s skin, marking him with honey. “Maybe.”

Senku laughs as Gen spreads the honey across his neck in circles. “That feels gross, you know.”

“Sorry.” The Mentalist leans in, kissing the honey he left behind on Senku’s skin. He doesn’t sound sorry at all whatsoever, but Senku lets it go. For now. “I promise I’ll make it up to you, Senku-chan.”

With a grin, Senku runs his hands through Gen’s hair. “I’ll hold you to your words.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He sucks at the skin on Senku’s neck, licking away the honey and leaving behind bite marks and bruises. Gen watches his lover’s expression closely as he gnaws at his skin, revelling in the way Senku would gasp, quietly, when Gen sucked at his skin with just the right amount of treasure. 

The honey was too sweet before, but combined with the taste of Senku’s skin, the taste is suddenly perfect. It’s the second--no, third best thing he’s ever had.

First being Senku, of course. Second being the cola Senku made for Gen.

He tugs the sleeve of his lover’s dress. Tunic. Whatever. He tugs at it, eyes wide, grin on his face. “Can I take it off, Senku-chan?”

“Sure. Take yours off too.” 

Gen obliges, untying the sash around Senku’s torso, and then pulling his clothes off, letting them fall to the floor. He presses another kiss to his lover’s shoulder, and then begins undressing himself. First is the robe, then his obi, then he shimmies out of his stupid lace-up turtleneck that Senku complains about every single time they get up to anything even remotely like this.

“Alright.” Gen hums, cupping Senku’s cheek with his hand. “Where were we?”

“Making out.” The scientist replies with a coy grin.

Seeing that expression, Gen wants to pounce on his lover. He wants to pin the other man to the wall and fuck him senseless. He wants to kiss every single part of Senku’s body. He wants to bite and mark the scientist for his own. 

Gen wants to make Senku feel good in every single way possible.

He pushes the scientist up against his desk, hands resting on Senku’s hips. They’re both still wearing underwear--Gen still donning his pants--and the Mentalist moves closer to grind their erections together, gritting his teeth as pleasure runs through him.

Senku has one hand pressed up against the desk for leverage, the other gripping Gen’s forearm. He matches the Mentalist’s pace, thrusting their cocks together with a slow, even pace. 

Gen reaches out for the honey, dipping his finger into the liquid once more, scooping a large glob up with his hands. He dips it into his mouth, and kisses Senku again. 

_It’s so good,_ Gen thinks, rutting up against his lover. _It feels so good. It tastes so good._

He runs his hands down the Senku's sides, scraping his nails gently across his lover's skin. He's rewarded with a gasp and then a low laugh.

"It tasted good after all, huh?"

Gen thumbs Senku's underwear, sliding the tips of his fingers underneath. No more than that. "Hmm~ I wonder. It tasted good, but maybe it wasn't the honey. Maybe it was you, Senku-chan, that tasted so delicious~" He reaches in further, letting his hands go down to squeeze Senku's ass. He digs his nails softly into the warm, soft skin.

"You're trying to sweet talk your way into letting you fuck me?" Senku asks, voice knowing. His eyes are half-lidded as he speaks, breath coming in soft pants, but there's a grin on his face. 

"Maybe just a little bit. Is it working?" Gen puts on his best puppy dog eyes, but Senku doesn't seem even remotely phased. Damn you, scientist.

He snorts. "Next time. Prep takes too long. I don't think either of our hard-ons would last. Next time, Gen."

If Gen had a tail it would be drooping. Senku makes a fair point though--especially in this Stone World, prepping took a lot more time and patience. Right now, neither of them had that. 

The Mentalist grumbles to himself, his mutterings more for dramatic effect rather than anything else. Senku laughs.

"Drama queen."

Gen pouts. But then an idea hits him. He pulls his hand out of Senku's underwear, and runs his fingers down his front instead of the back. Gen traces the outline of Senku's cock, hard and dripping--the precum soaking through the fabric of his lover's underwear. He glides his hand down, resting it in between Senku's soft, warm thighs.

"Senku-chan?" Gen asks, equipping his _best_ puppy dog eyes. He runs his fingers across the sensitive skin. "Can I fuck your thighs, then?"

For a split second, Senku looks completely taken aback. He almost looks _embarrassed._ But eventually, he grins. "You horny Mentalist. Why am I surprised you'd ask for something like this?"

Gen giggles, mischievous. But behind his confident, flirty facade is a timid lover, waiting for explicit permission from the one he cared about the most. "Is that a no?"

"Mm," Senku hums, pulling his lover closer. He presses his palm against Gen's clothed cock, staring intently at his lover's pleasured expression. "I never said that." 

"So it's okay, then?" Gen asks, grinding into the scientist's touch. It feels sinfully good--better than usual. Gen wonders if it was the sweetness of the honey that contributed to the sensual feeling in the air. "Senku-chan?"

"It's okay." Senku replies, stroking the Mentalist's cock through the fabric of his pants and underwear. He pulls at the waistband with an eager expression on his face. "Take them off."

"It's cute when you're demanding during sex." Gen obliges, of course, pulling off his pants and unceremoniously dumping them in the corner with all the rest of their clothes. 

Senku rolls his eyes, but the Mentalist doesn't miss the way his lover's face turns a deeper shade of red. Heh. 

“Underwear, too. What are you, embarrassed? No fucking will be done if your underwear is still on, Mentalist.”

“I love it when you call me pet names in bed.” 

The scientist rolls his eyes again. “Well, first of all, we’re not even in bed. We’re standing. Second of all, can you remind me again why I like you? I think I’m reconsidering.” 

Gen presses a kiss to his lover’s collarbone. “Because of my undeniable charms, good looks, and absolutely outstanding personality.”

“Outstanding personality? Didn’t you say we’re both going to hell?” Senku snorts. “Your proposal was unforgettable.”

“Well, I never said outstanding personality meant I was a good person, did I~?” The Mentalist laughs off his embarrassment. It wasn’t a proposal, they weren’t even dating then, but it might as well have been. Senku’s incredibly fond of bringing it up just to see his lover’s red face. “Don’t worry about it, Senku-chan!” Instead of opening up an opportunity for Senku to tease him further, Gen starts tugging off his underwear. Senku’s follows.

Senku blinks, a flash of realization hitting his face. Gen narrows his eyes, trying to examine his lover’s expression.

“Should I get the lube, Senku-chan?” It’s not like they one hundred percent _needed_ the lube for this, but it would feel better if they did.

The scientist nods his head, and Gen feels a flash of pride in realizing he’s right. “Yeah. Same place as always.”

Gen trots over to grab it, feeling a little more than ridiculous walking to grab lube while completely naked in the observatory. His cock stands erect at his stomach, dripping and ready. He plucks the glass bottle off the shelf, returning back to the desk where his lover is waiting, looking just as eager.

Senku snatches the bottle from Gen before he can say anything, uncorking it and pouring a generous amount of the liquid into his palm. With a mischievous grin and a dark glint in his eyes, he wraps his fingers around his lover’s cock.

Gen gasps, unconsciously bucking his hips into Senku’s hand. He curses underneath his breath, reaching out to touch his lover. Senku’s grip on his cock is devilishly divine. Burning hot pleasure races through Gen’s body. 

His lover guides Gen’s cock in between his thighs. The grin on Senku’s face remains, even as he squeezes his thighs gently together, putting a light pressure on Gen’s cock. “Is this what you wanted, Gen? To fuck me like this?” His voice is hot and warm in the Mentalist’s ear.

Gen nods, a moan falling from his lips as he shamelessly fucked Senku’s thighs. The lube’s silky and moist against Gen’s cock. It feels unfairly good. 

He reaches out for his lover’s hand, rubbing their palms together. Gen soaks his hand in the lube that remained on Senku’s hand, and with the newly found moisture, strokes the scientist’s cock. Gen pumps Senku’s cock fast, but with gentle pressure. 

Senku grits his teeth in an effort to muffle the moan that slips out of his mouth. Right. It might be late at night, but the pair of them should probably keep it down. Just in case.

That train of thought sends arousal coursing through Gen’s veins. Being walked in on during sex was one thing, but being walked in on to Gen fucking Senku’s thighs was another. But there’s a certain thrill to the danger--and, yeah, high stakes were never really Gen’s thing, and they still aren’t, but maybe he’d make an exception for sex related high stakes.

“Gen,” Senku gasps, looking halfway to completely undone. “Fuck--”

Worry rises up in the Mentalist’s heart. “Are you okay, Senku-chan?” Gen asks, slowing the strokes on Senku’s cock, and stopping his thrusting all together. 

An eager nod follows his concerned words. “Fine. Harder.” 

“I can do that.” 

Senku’s eyes are half-lidded as Gen obliges, stroking him harder and faster and speeding up the way he’s fucking the scientist’s thighs. Senku’s bucking up into Gen’s touch. The Mentalist eyes his lover’s cock, leaking precum. He thinks about the honey and feels himself smile.

“What’s that face?” Senku asks, peering at his lover with interest.

“I’m thinking about the sound of honey in your mouth, and how sticky your saliva got. It made me think of all the times I’ve cum in your mouth, Senku-chan.”

Senku laughs, but it turns into a moan as Gen fucks him harder. “Heh, so you were thinking about something dirty then. I knew it.”

“You’re one to talk, Senku-chan. You tempted me with the prospect of making out.” Gen swirls circles on the head of Senku’s cock, watching as he twitches at the sensation. “No one can blame me, though. You don’t know your own appeal, Senku-chan.” 

“Flattery will get you nothing from me, Gen.”

Feeling devilish, Gen gently runs his nails against the length of Senku’s cock. He gasps, eyes widening at the different sensation. “I wonder about that, Senku-chan~ Though, I guess you’ll spoil me even if I don’t flatter my way into it.”

“I don’t spoil you.” Senku deadpans. Gen laughs. 

“Whatever you say, Senku-chan. I _totally_ believe you.”

Senku ignores this, choosing instead to press his thighs together with just a little bit more pressure. He watches as Gen gasps, fucking with a newfound fervor. He reaches out to thread his fingers through black and white strands, scratching his nails against his lover’s scalp. “Hey, Mentalist.” 

“Yes, Senku-chan?” 

Senku stares deep into Gen’s eyes, tugging gently at his hair, but at the same time pulling him closer. “Kiss me.”

Gen grins, obliging immediately. There’s no way he could ever turn down a request from Senku when he was making a face like that. He presses his lips against his lover’s. Gen can still taste the honey on the tip of Senku’s tongue--it lingers there like a ghost, hanging heavily above both of their heads. 

He kisses the scientist passionately, putting pressure into the kiss, just the way Senku likes it. Gen swallows all of his lover’s moans and gasps, devouring them. They slip down his throat like honey.

Mixed in with the taste of honey is the taste of Senku--but Gen’s not sure he could ever explain how his lover tastes in words. He tastes both earthy and sweet; a strange mix of organic and inorganic. Senku almost tastes like chemicals, which is kind of weird, since Gen’s pretty sure the scientist only worked with them, not consumed them. Well, hopefully he didn’t.

Among all of those was another taste. It’s less of a taste and more of a feeling, really.

The feeling of warmth, of love, of home. Gen knows his actual home--well, his house, where he lived--is gone, but with Senku it doesn’t feel like that. His home felt like by Senku’s side, though the Mentalist would never admit it out loud, or even to himself.

“Senku-chan?” Gen starts, feeling slightly overwhelmed by emotion.

Tucking a strand of hair behind Gen’s ear, Senku kisses his lover’s cheek. “Yeah?”

“I love you.”

At first, Senku pauses. Blinks. He seems taken aback. But then he smiles. His eyes soften, and Gen can spot a loving twinkle hidden within ruby red. It’s the same gaze that Senku looks at science or the stars with--one of complete and utter adoration. Unconditional love and an almost child-like wonder.

“I love you too.”

For a split second, Gen feels like he’s going to cry, so he leans forward to hide his face in Senku’s neck. 

“Don’t hide your face, Gen. Aren’t you always nagging me to show you all of my expressions during sex?” 

The Mentalist laughs. He sniffles, pulling away and kissing his lover on the cheek. “I say that because you always hide your face if you’re embarrassed, Senku-chan.”

“Not about me, Mentalist.” Senku replies, completely deadpan. “Are you saying you’re not hiding your face because you’re embarrassed? Also, I don’t do that.” He adds, almost as an afterthought.

“Yes, you don’t do that, and I’m a proud heterosexual.” 

“Stop deflecting.”

Gen swirls his fingers around the head of Senku’s cock, watching as his expression contorts from mild, boyfriend related irritation to pleasure. He leans in, kissing the scientist’s neck, biting down on the skin and sucking gently. 

Senku tugs Gen’s hair. “Now you’re distracting me. I will get you to admit it, Gen--” His words are cut off with a moan as the Mentalist strokes him with far too practiced fingers, tipping Senku closer and closer to the edge. He curses, pulling at his lover’s hair harder.

“Mhm~” Gen hums, kissing up Senku’s neck as he fucks his thighs and strokes his cock all at the same time. His ability to multitask is, of course, befitting of the Mentalist he is. “Sure, our pillowtalk can be me being sappy, but for now we have more important things to focus on~”

Senku seems to agree, what with the way he bucks up into Gen’s touch. He pulls Gen closer, practically slamming their lips together. His fingernails scratch Gen’s back, crescent shaped circles and bright red lines running down his skin. He’s panting when they part, ending the passionate kiss. “Fuck, Gen--” 

The scientist is tense and twitching, precum leaking out of the head of his cock as he grits his teeth and moans. He’s still raking his fingers down his lover’s back, and Gen is acutely aware of the fact that’s gonna hurt in the morning. But it’s more than worth it.

“Are you okay?” Gen asks, cupping Senku’s cheek with his free hand. His lover’s skin is warm underneath his palm. He brushes one of the two thick strands of hair behind Senku’s ear. “Senku-chan?”

“I’m okay,” Senku says, breathless. “ _Coming_ \--coming--fuck--” He curses and moans slip out of his mouth, gasps of pleasure mixed with Gen’s name. Senku comes into Gen’s hand, panting and moaning as his body twitches, losing all tension. His head is up in the clouds for the moment, high on the afterglow of orgasm.

Gen would be lying if he said seeing Senku come didn’t turn him on more, because it did. It really, really did. He gives his lover’s cock a few final strokes, watching Senku melt with the aftershocks of pleasure.

Eventually, he returns to Earth, and reaches out to cup Gen’s cheek in his hand. “Gen. You didn’t come yet.” 

“Mmm,” Gen replies, kissing Senku’s palm. “I haven’t. Can I keep going like this, Senku-chan?”

“You can.” Senku says, pulling his lover in for a kiss. 

For some reason, Gen finds himself laughing, breathless but joyful. “It’s a shame that prep is a thing. I could be fucking more than just your thighs if we had planned things better.”

“My thighs not good enough for you?” Senku asks, sarcastically, with a grin.

Gen lets out another little laugh, shutting his eyes as he fucked his lover’s thighs. The pressure on his cock was damn good--sure, it didn’t feel _as_ good as inside of Senku, but it was more than enough to bring the Mentalist closer and closer to orgasm. White hot sparks ignite in his stomach as he moans. Colors pop behind his eyelids as he comes, bucking his hips, calling out Senku’s name.

His cum splatters on Senku’s thighs but mostly on the desk. Gen all but collapses on Senku, body feeling like jelly. He wraps his arms around his lover, waiting to regain feeling in his body. Through half-lidded eyes Gen can see all the marks he’d left on Senku’s neck and shoulders--something the scientist was bound to nag about later. Gen laughs at the thought. 

“By the way, Senku-chan,” He gestures towards the desk. “I kinda got cum on your desk.” 

“Shit.” Senku curses, whirling around. Yup. There’s a splatter of cum on his desk, narrowly missing most of the papers and the honey, but there is a sheet of paper, Senku’s scribbled notes, that has a flash of white cum on it. The scientist sighs, walking over with wobbly legs to grab Gen’s purple robe, using it to wipe up the mess. 

“Hey!” 

“It’s fine, Mentalist. We’ll do some discreet laundry later.” Senku takes Gen’s hand, wiping his cum off his lover’s hand with the robe. 

Gen’s pouting as he watches Senku clean up their seed with _his_ robe, of all things. That was, like, the best part of his outfit! “It has to be discreet? I think a good half of the village is aware of what we get up to at night, Senku-chan.”

“Unless you want to be the one to give all the village kids the talk after they see some weird off-white stain on their clothes. Though you’re a Mentalist, so, I guess you’d do a pretty good job at it.” Senku says, matter of factly, but Gen doesn’t miss the teasing amusement lurking in his words.

“Fair enough, Senku-chan~” He replies. “Oh, speaking of clothes.” Gen kisses Senku’s cheek. He caresses his lover’s skin, hands running down his neck and chest.

Senku raises an eyebrow.

“You’re kinda marked up, Senku-chan~ Sorry!”

Realization hits the scientist and he touches his neck, frowning. “You don’t sound even a millimeter sorry, Mentalist.”

“Let’s just say it’s payback for my robe! Oh, and the scratches on my back. Are those bleeding, by the way?” Gen doesn’t miss the flash of concern and guilt that crosses Senku’s back. “It doesn’t hurt that bad, Senku-chan. You don’t need to look so worried.”

“I never said I was worried,” Senku replies, still frowning. He whirls Gen around, examining his back. “It’s not. But it is really red. You said it didn’t hurt that bad? How much does it hurt?”

Gen laughs, voice light as air. “I’m pretty sure you’d feel the same amount of pain if I poked the hickies I left behind, Senku-chan. Like I said, there’s no cause for concern. Maybe the next time I take a bath it might bother me, though.”

Senku walks off to the shelves, like he hadn’t heard Gen say anything at all. He returns with a jar in his hands, one Gen recognizes as a medicinal salve. Without words, he dips his fingers in and starts running the gel on Gen’s new wounds. 

He tries to suppress the flinch, but fails. Gen can practically feel Senku’s frown. 

“Sorry.” Senku says as he rubs the salve in. He sounds almost like a kicked puppy and the Mentalist is filled with the newfound urge to hug his boyfriend tightly. “Okay. There.”

“Thanks, Senku-chan.” Gen turns around to peck a kiss on Senku’s lips. “I’m okay, really. You don’t need to worry so much, Senku-chan.”

“It’s not like I’m worrying.”

Gen hums. “Mhm. I believe you ten _billion_ percent, Senku-chan.”

“Can it, Mentalist.” Senku replies, with a frown. The very tips of his ears are dyed red and Gen feels a rush of pride. A rush of adoration. A rush of love. He kisses his lover again.

“This was fun. Though, I still really don’t get how you can just spoon the honey into your mouth without anything else, Senku-chan.” Gen admits, nuzzling his face into Senku’s neck. He presses a kiss there.

“Sugar has its uses, you know.” The scientist says, matter of factly. “It tastes good, too.”

Gen eyes his lover with a sly grin. He licks Senku’s skin, right where he had smudged the honey. He can still faintly taste it. It mixes with the taste of Senku, and Gen can’t seem to ever get enough. He bites down on his lover’s skin, sucking another mark. Senku grumbles to himself, but tilts his head to allow Gen better access.

The Mentalist eventually pulls away. Instead of Senku’s neck, Gen kisses his lips instead. Senku tastes like honey, still. It lingers on his tongue, delicate, floral and overpowering. Senku’s saliva had a sweet and sticky tinge to it, and Gen finds himself wanting more and more.

Luckily, they had time for that. The pair of them had all the time in the world to indulge themselves in each other, after all.

Senku kisses Gen’s lips. “Okay, let’s either take a bath or lay down. We’re both sweaty as fuck, and I’m getting tired of standing.”

Gen laughs. “Yes, yes. Either sounds like a good plan, Senku-chan. It’s already pretty late, after all.” He takes his lover by the hand, kissing the back of his palm sweetly.

“And after that, we can talk about how sappy you are, and how you need to either get better at deflecting me or not do it at all.” 

“Ah, _genuine_ emotional vulnerability. My biggest weakness. Are you sure you don’t want to just bask in the afterglow? We could lay down in each other’s arms, look out through the observatory at the stars, and be _totally_ in love but in silence.”

“Oh, please.” Senku scoffs, pulling his underwear off the floor and sliding it on. Gen does the same, as Senku drags out the futon-slash-sleeping bag and blankets the two of them frequently shared. “You’ve never been quiet in your life, Mentalist.” 

“So _tewwible,_ Senku-chan.” He snorts, sitting down where Senku’s setting up their bed. “You’re one to talk about being quiet. We _both_ know how loud you can get.”

Senku rolls his eyes. “You can always sleep outside, you know.”

Gen laughs. “And miss the opportunity to share a bed with my one and only? To wake up in bed next to my humble scientist boyfriend? Why, I never. I can’t believe you’d say such a thing, Senku-chan!”

The scientist crawls under the covers. With another roll of the eyes, he beckons his lover closer. Gen obliges, snuggling next to Senku, pulling the other man in his arms. Despite their lack of actual clothes, it’s warm and comfortable. Senku feels himself already dozing off, and Gen feels just the same.

“Goodnight, Senku-chan.” 

“Mm,” Senku mumbles, eyes closed. “Goodnight, Gen. Love you.”

A happy feeling rises up in Gen’s chest. He presses a kiss to the top of Senku’s head. His heart feels so warm and full, like it’s going to burst any second. All he can think about is how much he loves Senku, how much he treasures this feeling, this warmth, the feeling of being home, even when their world is thousands and thousands of years long dead.

The Mentalist shuts his eyes, too. He feels a smile tug at his lips, imagining the stars above them. He imagines Senku’s smile, Senku’s warmh, Senku’s love. Already asleep, the scientist nuzzles closer to his lover. Overcome with emotion and affection, Gen gently runs his fingers through Senku’s hair.

“I love you too, Senku-chan. Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry about the title being a reference to a mamma mia song, and also being a pun. and by sorry i mean i'm not sorry at all
> 
> fun fact about me: i actually hate honey. i think it's disgusting. if my tea has honey in it i'll outright just... not drink it. i hate honey for some indescribable reason, but... i'm perfectly okay with it if it's honeycomb? i just eat it straight up with a spoon and i think it's delicious. it is, however, very incredibly sweet. if you don't have a high tolerance for sweet things eating more than one bite is practically impossible. but goddamn is it good
> 
> anyways, thinking about how sticky and thick your saliva gets after eating Copious Amounts of Honey made me want to write this. i think it's just. really fucking cute if senku likes sweet things. i just think it'd be cute. this is self indulgence, maybe 
> 
> i also really like writing porn with a lot of sappy feelings (lifts up porn with sappy feelings in it) i just think it's neat. even if my works didn't have a username attached to them i think you can always tell it's me writing porn just. based off of how many times "i love you" is said. what can i say? the sexiest kink is a loving, healthy relationship with your partner, am i right fellas?
> 
> my absolutely ridiculous self aside, this was fun to write. i may or may not have written a majority of this while taking a break from studying for an exam i have in the morning, which is obviously when all the best fics are written, right? yeah, totally. either that or while you walk to class and nearly crash face first into a pole. not to imply that's ever happened to me, nope
> 
> RIGHT. okay, i hope you enjoyed, and if you DID, feel free to kudo, comment, shout praises to the heavens in my honor (or like, twitter or something slightly more reasonable). speaking of twitter, feel free to hmu there @yumekuikenbun! i need more people to talk about dr stone and gensen with ORZ
> 
> thank you very much for reading! have a good day/night :D <3


End file.
